


Smoke and Mirrors

by burgerkhal



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burgerkhal/pseuds/burgerkhal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes back from buying supplies to find a nude Bucky smoking while it rains outside, unaware of his presence, and starts drawing this unlikely subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Mirrors

It's a quiet and hot 1940's Brooklyn summer, somehow only pinpointed by oddly cool evenings, and kids running around to get to the park around the bend and down a few blocks. It's not one of those typical evenings though, it started raining heavily a few minutes ago. Normally Bucky would rush to pick up Steve if he was at his drawing lessons (and damn, he _really_ was good at it). Steve insisted it was unnecessary, that Bucky already helped with being the model back home and critiquing his skills for improvement. _HEY! My nose isn't that crooked, punk._ No picking up today anyway. Steve said he wanted to check out some supplies on the way back home, and Bucky happily put a few coins in his hand as Steve left earlier.

That's why the house was so quiet. A little bit alone, really. It's the kind of moments Bucky sometimes searched out for once in a while. The house for himself, the commodity to feel truly alone and unobserved. He's glad barely a person is out on the streets, as half the city must be rushing indoors by now. He wonders where Steve is. There's no tug at his heart, so he's probably safe. Under this reassuring thought, Bucky starts undressing and winding down. Today was strange, but the comfort of rain enveloped his heart as the cotton shirt slid off his shoulders. Close enough, he dropped those slim trousers he was fond of wearing lately. Not as fond of being nude though. He looked at his hands, how they glowed in the fading light, like molten gold… How a few black hairs lead down to a smokey, hairy patch downwards from his hips. Bucky wasn't ashamed of his body, the wiry, strong limbs or how he could sit in complete stillness, for both modelling and sinking deeper into his thoughts.

This is when the rain decided to drag Steve Rogers back home, a little wet, but happy with his new acquisition: a block of fine paper and charcoal for his classes. He did call out softly _I'm home_ , but no one answered back. Steve sat down by the kitchen window, looking at the people like him, who where going back to a warm meal or pair of arms. He sketched a few scenes loosely, not minding the details or the stain growing on his fingers. Suddenly, he heard a creak of wood and darted his eyes to the source. Sure enough, Bucky _was_ home. He was just lost in himself, pacing slowly from his bed. Steve decided not to disturb the quiet moments his friend had to himself, even as he saw the window's light from his room gliding on the shape of his body. There he stood, in the middle of their shared bedroom, skin breathing free of any confinement. Bucky lay his naked frame down on what was his favourite chair, an old green upholstered horror he told Steve his grandmother used to read him books in.

Bucky opens up a window then, lights a cigarette. You know, the cheap brand, for those rare moments he had a craving, _or strictly for sharing a puff with the gals_ , he said. Steve turns his attention to his renewed drawing subject. A quick stroke of charcoal and a carefully drafted line captures the looseness of his fingers, another holding the cigarette. Some lines resembling the finesse of his lips start to take shape, and Steve scratches a few curves on paper, representing where his open, slouched legs would be, if not for the chair interrupting the view. Bucky was truly lost in thought, breathing the smoke deeply, exhaling with the characteristic slowness of a person enjoying the moment, unaware of their surroundings. And then Bucky puts out the cigarette, with a soft sigh letting out the remaining smoke from his lungs. He breathes in the smell of wet earth, and closes his eyes, hanging one of his smooth legs on the armrest, slouching in a way Steve could look at, no, admire the shapely strength of Bucky's manhood. Bucky pulls his hanging leg closer to him, and glides strong, intent fingers, down to his sharp hipbones and on to his cock. He pulls his hand to lick it once or twice, to wrap it around the shaft, stroke it with the same delicacy he pulls a cigarette out from a tin box. He teases the tip with a single finger as a shiver makes him arch his smooth spine, and a muted moan parts his mouth.

Steve's still amazed by the quick flush of red filling Bucky's face, drawing him with rushed lines, and he can feel his heartbeat rising with every motion Bucky does that hardens his cock. Steve scribbles down the expression of Bucky's parted lips as he touches himself, the sure movements he uses to pleasure all his desire. He isn't greedy with his hands, as Steve can notice. He draws slow breaths as he grips the length of his cock. Softly pumping it, gasping and clearly wanting more. By slowing down, Bucky gives himself a chance to wet his slender fingers with his mouth, playfully thrusting them against his lips, in and out without tiring. _Who does he think of?_ Steve wonders, his own erection bothering at his trousers. Slick enough with spit, Bucky opens his legs wider and drifts curious fingers down, downwards to his soft ass. He does a little shake as he bites his lips and two fingers circle his entrance gently, sliding them up his ass, moaning a bit harsher, shortening his breath and teasing with another hand at the tip of his cock.

"Hnnff, Steve… fuck me"

Bucky moans between breaths. This breaks Steve's thoughts away from his drawing: Bucky's cock lying over his stomach, the expression on his face of a satisfied, sleepy lover. Steve's dick is already stiff with want. The confirmation from Bucky's lips is all he needed to finally dare take a step. Maybe Bucky knows I'm here, maybe not. So slender, delicate Steve strips down there in the kitchen, paper at the table and charcoal on his fingers as he walks silent as a shadow to the bedroom. He stands at the doorway, naked but still doubting if Bucky would take him, want him… fuck him? Steve's cock hardens, fascinatingly staring at Bucky's ass jerking from dipping a third finger inside his wanton hole. He steps back, as he was reaching out for his own stiff shaft, and the floor makes that noise anyone would want to hide if they were sneaking on a mate jerking off. Bucky's eyes open sharply and bolt to where Steve is standing, hand-on-cock and looking scared as a wild animal.

"I'm… I'm sor…"

Before Steve can continue, the man on the chair is up, pushing him and staring him down against the wall, both their firm cocks against their bodies. Bucky's grinding against him, Steve's hands held at his side by a sweaty grip, more imprisonment than desire, it seems to him.

"How much did you see?" he growls, almost choking on himself.

"I… I don't know, I was drawing you"

Silence sits still as the rain keeps pouring outside. Embarrassment is filling Steve's face, as Bucky mutters, almost ashamed himself.

"Steve, can… I? Would you let me?"

The first letter is barely out of Steve's mouth, the softest of whispers. Yes, Buck, fuck me. Pearly, glistening drops of precum swell from Bucky and drop on one of Steve's feet. He's not looking away from Bucky, but at his blood-red lips. They're trembling, perhaps unsure what to say next, and they make a natural choice: branding each other in hard, hungry kisses. Steve whimpers and grabs Buck's bottom, as his lifetime friend turns into a devouring force sucking at his neck, grinding his stomach against his cock, and trailing down his body with his tongue. Bucky takes Steve's hands and pushes him down on the chair, with utter sureness of what he's doing, not a second or movement wasted as he holds on to Steve's cock and swirls his warm tongue around the tip, nibbling softly, tasting Steve and drowning in the smoky smell he exudes.

Bobbing his mouth on Steve's pink cock, Bucky suckles at the precum, it's sweeter than he ever imagined, and the little licks he does on Steve, make his hips thrust his dick further into Bucky's mouth. The little punk must really be enjoying himself, threading his fingers through Bucky's disheveled hair, slipping his tiny toes to caress nimbly at the dripping flesh between Buck's lean leg muscles. Buck's groin is glossy from the precum pouring out of his cock, so Steve's feet just tease it into dripping slowly on the creases between his toes. The massage pulls Buck's attention, as he moans through his insatiable sucking. He looks at Steve, how he pleases him, how his breaths drag from his open mouth, silent cries of ecstasy restrained on his throat.

Bucky grunts as he leaves Steve's longing cock aside, and pulls himself to kiss Steve with open eyes, making Steve taste himself, the sticky saltiness on Bucky's lips…

"Stop. Steve, stop" he moans and inhales sharply, Steve continuing to massage his erection. He can't come yet, not now. He places a deft hand on Steve's busy feet, resisting the brink of orgasm at all costs. Huffing to bring himself to the moment.

"First, let me take care of you" he stops to say. "Let me start by kissing you… here."

Bucky starts making a trail of soft kisses, starting on both of Steve's skinny thighs and traveling until they reach the base of his cock. It's now so hard its throbbing motions when Steve breathes make it beat against Steve's slim lower belly. Bucky finds curious how Steve's almost hairless, but is also grateful, as he can greedily wrap his tongue on Steve's groin, licking circles on the sensitive skin he longed to make his. Steve moans hard, once, twice, before jolting his hips. Bucky keeps sucking, tightening his lips every time he reaches the tip, tickling it swiftly and repeats. Wrapping it with his tongue around the tip, kissing and savouring it. He looks up to see his lover, writhing in pleasure, and then sucks harder

"Hnff, aahh, Buck…" Steve's moans are caught between breaths, pulling weakly at Bucky's hair and tightening his brow. Bucky stops sharply, and picks up Steve from the chair and spreads him on his bed, throwing away the cotton shirt he had left there earlier. It takes no effort to carry him, part his willing legs. Hearing a desperate cry for more "Buck, please fuck me, don't stop" is all he needs. So he kisses Steve's cock furiously, opens him wide as he can as he dips his tongue into Steve's ass. It's pink and flush, eager for more than Buck's tongue. He kisses it softly, thrusts his tongue as far as he can, wriggling it out and making Steve moan harder and his cock drop pearls of cum on his stomach. Bucky's dick, pounding with blood is begging for release, so he pulls his mouth and looks at Steve.

 _I want to fuck you too_ , is all Steve's eyes seem to say. Bucky smiles devilishly so, as he turns his hips directly to Steve's soft lips. He doesn't hesitate to lick and suckle at Bucky's stiff erection, at the time Bucky swallows Steve in again. They both can't get enough of this, sighing between nibbles and licks, grasping with lips that pull at the deepest part of the shaft and go back and when reaching the pink tip, release it with a bit of teeth, making them open their mouths to hiss with contained pleasure. Buck's cock can't hold it any longer, so he frees himself from Steve's hunger, lips puffed and face glistening with sweat. He's flushed and addicted to Bucky's flavor. Steve wants Bucky's cock, thrusted deep into his throat, to taste him deep and rushing his cum down his tongue. Instead, Bucky let's go of Steve's cock and pushes the fragile legs of his partner up to his shoulders, guiding the smaller hands to his cock.

"Feel how hard I am", he says, as Steve grips his cock. Without a second thought, he guides it with the need of starved affection deep into his entrance, wet and pink, the roundness inviting to be pierced deeply. The slow surety of Bucky's first thrust, driving the tip inside Steve is enough to stop his breath, going stiff and wide into his ass. Bucky moans with satisfaction as Steve let's go of a tear and smile on his face, and Bucky, taking control thrusts his wet cock slowly inside, fast to pull backwards, thrusting further in each time. He can feel Steve's ass gripping his dick tightly when he pushes himself inside, Steve's own body driving himself towards bucks hips. Bucky hangs tightly to Steve's legs and thrusts, biting his lips, feeling the tight hole making his desire drip.

"FUCK, Bucky.. aahh, again…" he begs. The simple jerk Steve's ass does, makes them both rock into the same rhythm, Bucky moaning and reaching to caress his lover's face. He dips his face downward to kiss Steve, all huffing and shortened breaths, pulling his hair out of the way, fastening his teeth around Steve's lips to leave a small bruise on the delicate skin, sucking his neck, leaving a clear to say this is mine. Bucky's taking his sweet time though, enjoying Steve's soft cries and how his chest dives down and quickly goes up, how he resists little breaths when Bucky thrusts. Bucky grabs one of Steve's legs then, holding it up in the air, as he turns his cock in a slight angle and thrusts deeply.

"OH, FUCK, yes. Bucky, fuck me, that's good" his cock sweetly dripping inside Steve's ass, he can feel it as much as he sees Steve's cock bobbing and squirting white droplets of cum. He picks up the pace of his thrusting as Steve moans in synch with his pushing.

"Haaah, haah, fuck me… Buck", one final thrust is all it takes for Steve to cum, huffing and out of breath, keeping a grunt inside him, and twining his legs to Bucky, who keeps thrusting, moaning. His stiff, dripping cock is so thick with need, that as Steve's ass tightens when the last drop of cum is released on his stomach, Bucky pours himself inside Steve, and the release makes him cry out in cut moans. He pulls his dick slowly out of Steve's ass, covered in sticky sweet cum, and he cleans the cum on his stomach with a hungry tongue. Bucky smiles as he lays his body beside Steve, who kisses him deeply, as they both mingle in sweat and precious Steve's flavor.

Bucky takes Steve's hand in his as they look at each other, and notices the black stains on his fingers for the first time. He laughs, and looks at Steve. "So, will you show me how you drew me? I hope my nose's not crooked this time." And sure enough, the placid face Steve drew him with garner the artist with a couple of teases a day, and plenty pleasure at night.

**Author's Note:**

> EERRRRRR, sorry for not continuing my other fics, so here, have some smut?????


End file.
